


Lost Cause

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OC POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am getting the feeling, that I don't get the respect I deserve. I am a highly qualified engineer. I was brought on this mission because of those qualifications," she said, head held up high. She was not afraid of Dr. McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Rodney using a pejorative term for "woman".

She didn't think anything of it, when she was stuck in a transporter for half an hour, before any of the scientists could get her out. Things like that happened on Atlantis. She'd heard of far worse, although she was sure, some of it was made up.

When her quarter's temperature seemed to act up, she informed Dr. McKay, who simply said "Oh, really?" and proceeded to ignore her. Things were fixed after she talked to Dr. Zelenka.

She didn't mind getting the tedious work of observing the long-running experiments. She was after all new here.

Checking the monitoring device in the sewers was horrible though. She freely admitted that she hated it. And when she found out that they had been recently checked remotely, which was the usual, comfortable way to do it, she cornered Dr. McKay.

"I am getting the feeling, that I don't get the respect I deserve. I am a highly qualified engineer. I was brought on this mission because of those qualifications," she said, head held up high. She was not afraid of Dr. McKay.

He looked at her, finally shook his head and snorted. "Let's assume for a second that your 'qualifications' are actually of any kind of use. They are still worthless if you don't know some basic rules. We're 300 people here, living in a galaxy far far away, condemned to live together, work together and possibly die together. You were informed of those nice aliens called the Wraith, right?"

She nodded, color fading from her face.

"Good. Let's also assume you don't actually want to die." She couldn't help nodding at that. "I see. Then it's really quite simple. You do everything that is necessary. Your qualifications brought you here. Now that you are, do what you have to. And since you seem to be so keen on proper qualifications, what makes you unqualified to carry some dirty clothes? Is that somehow beyond your physical or mental abilities, _Dr._ Wiener?"

Oh. She remembered one day shortly after arriving, when she had been stopped by a horribly dirty looking soldier, who had asked her to carry some things to the laundry. She had just mumbled something and rushed away.

"I was," she started.

"Yes?" Dr. McKay asked impatiently.

"I'll go back to my experiments," she finally said.

Dr. McKay rolled his eyes and sighed.

~~

"Guess what?" John asked, coming up behind Rodney, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You defeated the Wraith," Rodney said, not looking up from the laptop on his desk.

"No."

"You beat Elizabeth's Solitaire score."

"Oh please, I've done that ages ago."

Rodney didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"You don't want to guess?"

"No, let's play this game. I was thinking we could have sex after I'm finished with this, but who am I to spoil your fun."

"I like it when you spoil my fun," John said with a growl, leaning down and nibbling on Rodney's ear.

"So was there something you wanted to tell me, or are you just annoying as usual?"

"Dr. Wiener spontaneously helped Lorne's team today when she saw them bringing in the soaking goods from P3X-783."

"As in carrying them?"

"And getting her uniform totally dirty and wet in the process," John said moving his hands around to Rodney's own uniform, starting to unzip his jacket.

"Wow, I thought she was a lost cause."

"You can be very convincing." John pushed Rodney's jacket down, kissing his neck.

"So can you," Rodney said, voice slightly unsteady. "I think I'm finished." He shut down his laptop.

John pulled him out of the chair and spun him around, so that they faced each other. Then they leaned in for a kiss, mouths opening up to each other. John tugged on Rodney's shirt and pulled it over his head, finding his lips again a moment later. Rodney's hands found the zipper to John's pants and John withdrew just a bit and smiled at the eagerness in Rodney's eyes. He bent forward again to kiss Rodney's cheek and then trail kisses down his neck.

"I still can't believe that bitch just left you standing there in the hall after that mission," Rodney said as angry as when he'd first found out about the incident.

"Do you really want to talk about that now?" John asked with a hint of a smile.

Rodney's answer was to push him onto the bed and crawl on top of him.


End file.
